Une lettre d'adieu
by Poussieres d'etoiles
Summary: Lily a écrit une lettre quelques jours avant sa mort. Une lettre d'adieu pour sa grande sœur qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années. Une lettre d'adieu qui pourrait tout changer. Si sa sœur accepte de la lire bien sûr. (Finie)


**Bonjour, ça fait longremps que j'ai pas posté et j'avoue que ça me manquait. Je vous laisse à votre lecture parce que je ne sais pas quoi ajouter.****Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

* * *

28 octobre 1981

Lily, s'assit face au secrétaire et sortit une feuille ainsi qu'une plume. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta stoïque fixant le mur en face d'elle. Une première larme coula, elle ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir. C'est vrai, après tout, si elle commençait à pleurer avant même d'écrire cette lettre, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle sera en train de le faire. Elle prit une boîte de mouchoirs et la posa à côté d'elle de sorte qu'elle puisse faire disparaître les larmes de son visage avant qu'elles ne puissent s'écraser sur le papier.

La main tremblante, elle se lança.

"_Je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'à la fin._

_Tuni,_

_Tu ne le sais probablement pas et je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment mais je suis en danger de mort depuis presque deux ans. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas non plus, quoique tu as reçu son faire-part de naissance, mais j'ai un fils, Harry. Tuni, je t'écris aujourd'hui parce que j'ai ce terrible pressentiment que je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour fêter mon prochain anniversaire ou même jusqu'à Noël et ça me terrifie. Je sens que c'est la fin et que je veux te dire au revoir une dernière fois. Je voudrais tellement te voir mais je suis si surveillée que je ne peux pas partir de chez moi, j'ai dû batailler pendant de longues conversations pour pouvoir me doucher la porte fermée et sans personne dans la salle de bain alors sortir du village n'est même pas imaginable. Et puis, te rendre visite pourrait te mettre en danger et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Pétunia, j'ai peur. Terriblement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à mon fils ou à mon mari. J'ai peur de ne plus avoir de famille d'ici peu. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir voir mon fils grandir, qu'il grandisse sans l'amour de ses parents, sans mon amour. Plus que ça, j'ai peur qu'Harry ne grandisse pas. Qu'il ne connaisse pas la joie d'être enfant, de réussir dans ses études, de trouver celle qui lui fera battre son cœur plus que n'importe qui d'autre, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants._

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, je veux retourner à mon enfance, quand je pouvais me réfugier dans ton lit après un cauchemar. Quand ce qui me faisait le plus peur était l'ogre cacher sous mon lit et les éclairs qui illuminaient ma chambre les soirs de tempêtes. Je veux des peurs futiles, inutiles, qui s'envoleront lorsque je me trouverai dans les bras d'une personne que j'aime. Je veux des peurs sans importance qui pourront être rassurées par quelques mots. Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras pour me rassurer. J'ai besoin de ton amour, celui que tu m'offrais quand nous étions petites._

_Il y a quelques mois maintenant, j'ai pris la décision que ce serait toi qui aurait la garde de mon fils s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. James ne voulait pas, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et puis il a perdu toute famille qui pourrait recueillir notre enfant. Je sais que tu me détestes et que tu détestes ce que je suis, mais je sais aussi que tu es une femme formidable qui saura s'occuper de son neveu même si tu es déjà bien occupée avec ton fils. Je te fais confiance, alors s'il te plaît, Tuni, prend soin de mon fils si tu dois le faire. Je laisserai ma vie pour lui, je mourrai pour qu'il vive, alors si tu dois l'élever parce que je ne peux plus le faire, je t'en supplie, en souvenir de mon amour pour lui, élève-le comme ton propre fils. Si tu savais comme ça me crève le cœur d'écrire cela. Pas que je regrette mon choix de t'avoir fait tutrice de mon enfant si je disparais, mais penser que mon fils ne me connaîtra pas, n'aura jamais aucun souvenir de moi, me fend l'âme._

_Pétunia, lorsque tu m'a demandé de ne pas venir à ton mariage je l'ai accepté. Lorsque tu m'as demandé de passer Noël avec d'autres personnes que Papa et Maman parce que tu voulais leur annoncer ta grossesse, je me suis arrangé pour passer Noël chez James. S'il te plaît, pour une fois je te demande quelque chose, quelque chose qui compte pour moi, quelque chose d'important alors je t'en supplie, accepte. Parce que je ne sais pas si quelqu'un élèvera mieux mon fils que toi. Alors je t'en supplie, élève mon fils à ma place si James et moi sommes dans l'incapacité de la faire._

_Lily,_

_Ta sœur qui malgré nos différends et nos disputes, t'aimait, t'aime et t'aimera jusqu'à sa mort._

_28 octobre 1981._"

Lily posa la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et essuya une fois de plus ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Seule dans sa chambre pour encore quelques minutes, elle se lâcha et pleura autant qu'elle le pu. Elle entendait James et Harry rirent dans la pièce d'à côté mais ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait juste sortir. Elle voulait aller dans une forêt, sentir les feuilles craquer sous ses pieds, elle voulait sentir la pluie sur son visage et non plus simplement la voir s'écraser sur les fenêtres de sa maison. Elle voulait sentir le vent froid lui fouetter le visage ou les doux rayons de soleil d'automne lui caressait les joues. Elle voulait sortir de cette maison qui lui semblait rappetisser de jour en jour. Elle voulait voir l'horizon, que son regard se perde bien loin d'elle au lieu d'être confronté à un mur à seulement quelques mètres. Lily voulait de l'espace, tout simplement. Parce qu'être enfermée depuis plusieurs mois dans une maison qui n'était pas forcément des plus grandes avec seulement quelques visites par mois qui ne durait pas plus d'une heure. Forcément, les gens étaient occupés au contraire d'eux qui n'avaient pour seule occupation leur fils. Et aussi intéressant soit il de s'occuper de son enfant, on ne rêve que d'une chose au bout de seulement quelques semaines, celle de faire autre chose.

Lily pleurait encore quand la réalité s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne sortira jamais de cette maison. Elle s'en rendit compte. Si elle sentait qu'elle ne vivrait ni son prochain anniversaire, ni Noël qui n'était pourtant que dans un peu moins de deux mois, elle sentait encore plus qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Que la mort s'approchait d'elle à grand pas et qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Qu'elle était même très proche. Elle vivait ses derniers instants. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'en profiterait pas. Parce qu'être enfermée l'avait rendu rêveuse d'espace. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre ses derniers jours dans cette maison.

Elle devait avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment mal dans une autre vie pour avoir écopé de la peine à perpétuité dans celle-ci.

1 novembre 1981

L'obscurité soudaine de la chambre réveilla Pétunia. Depuis toute petite, il était impossible pour elle de dormir sans lumière; alors lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne distinguait plus rien de sa chambre, elle se leva. Et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle ne distingua rien de plus. Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un chat à un moment comme celle d'un homme immense. Après quelques minutes seulement, elle se lassa de ne rien pouvoir voir et retourna se coucher. Elle était encore éveillée lorsque la lumière regagna les réverbères.

2 novembre 1981.

"- Je crois que je déteste ma sœur ! Plus que lorsque nous étions jeunes si c'est possible !

\- Pétunia, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu vas faire tomber le plat.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu m'imposer son gosse ? Comment elle a pu être aussi égoïste ? Non mais quoi ? Elle pensait que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de m'occuper d'un deuxième enfant ! De son enfant !

\- Pétunia, s'il te plaît, arrête de crier !"

Venons avait pris sa femme par les épaules et la secouait pour qu'elle se calme.

"- On va d'abord lire la lettre qu'il y a sur lui et après on avisera."

"Cher Mr et Mrs Dursley,

Je suis Albus Dumbledor, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'enfant que j'ai déposé à votre porte est votre neveu. Harry James Potter, fils des regrettés James et Lily Potter.

Pour assurer sa sécurité face aux dangers qu'il peut encourir pour le moment dans le monde sorcier, je vous confie sa garde jusqu'à sa majorité.

Prenez en soin, en mémoire de ses parents. Nous aurons de toutes façons, toujours un œil sur vous.

Albus Dumbledor."

* * *

"- Est-ce que j'ai le droit maintenant de crier contre ma sœur, son stupide mari et tous les monstres qu'ils appelaient sorciers ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Non mais sérieusement, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi égoïste que quand elle a décidé de me le laisser. Il a pas de la famille, l'autre débile à lunettes ? Hein ? Ils pouvaient pas le confier à sa famille à lui ? Elle ne pensait de toutes façons jamais aux conséquences de ses actes, de ses décisions. Elle n'a toujours vu que son intérêt à elle, que ce qu'elle décidait lui été bénéfique ou pratique sur le moment.

\- Pétunia ? Je dois y aller, tu peux rester seule ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux rester seule ! Je ne suis pas une empotée, je peux m'occuper de deux enfants à la fois.

\- Alors je te dis à ce soir ma chérie.

\- A ce soir."

Sur ces paroles, Vernon partit et Pétunia s'occupa des enfants en pestant toujours autant contre sa sœur.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que Harry vivait avec sa tante. Vernon en avait marre de l'entendre pleurer toutes les nuits et Pétunia de devoir se lever pour le calmer. Un soir, alors que la jeune femme se recouchait après avoir une fois de plus calmé le petit garçon, Vernon rompit le silence de la chambre et demanda :

"- Pétunia, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on ne l'a pas laissé à un orphelinat ce gosse ?

\- Le directeur de cette… école a dit qu'il garderait un œil sur nous. Ces gens là n'ont aucune pitié, je ne doute pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose si nous l'abondonnions."

Un grommellement se fit entendre puis le froissement des draps signifiant que Vernon s'endormait. Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, des ronflements retentissaient. Pétunia était totalement réveillée et il lui semblait impossible de se rendormir pour le moment. Parce que quoi qu'il se passe, elle n'arrivait pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Sa petite sœur était morte et elle se retrouvait à s'occuper de son neveu. Sa petite sœur était morte. Sa petite sœur. Était. Morte.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se retourna dans le lit pour regarder le plafond.

Sa petite sœur.

Une deuxième traça son sillon jusqu'à ses cheveux. Puis une autre. Elle ne s'arrêta de pleurer que lorsqu'elle s'endormit, épuisée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Vernon ramena le courrier jusqu'à la cuisine, il s'étonna de trouver une lettre adressée à sa femme. Pétunia décida de l'ouvrir plus tard, trop occupée pour le moment avec les enfants.

Vernon partit non sans un tapotement sur la tête de son fils.

Une fois les enfants calmés, bien assis dans leur chaise; Pétunia se tourna vers la lettre. La prit, l'ouvrit.

"_Je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'à la fin._

_Tuni_,"

Les mains tremblantes d'émotions, Pétunia reposa la lettre, s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et se mit la tête entre ses deux mains.

Une seule personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. De plus, cette personne ne l'avait plus appelé comme cela depuis qu'elles étaient petites, depuis que cette personne ait reçu la visite de cette femme au chignon serré et à l'air sévère. Cette personne était sa sœur, sa petite sœur. Qui était morte quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de pleurer maintenant, ainsi elle rangea la lettre précieusement au fond d'un tiroir pour que Vernon ne tombe pas dessus et décida de la lire plus tard.

Pétunia ne lira jamais cette lettre.

Parce qu'il est bien connu que lorsque l'on range un objet à une place bien précise pour que l'on ne l'oublie pas, on finit par l'oublier.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et bonne journée/soirée/nuit !

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
